Ninja Warrior 31
once again the SASUKE spinoff show does yet another tournament and once again 100 will compete. last time 100 competitors in 16 countries gathered round to compete in the landmark 30th tournament at the Midoriyama Studio City however 84 of them failed in Stage 1 and 16 moved on to Stage 2 but the ring slider proved to be brutal again. knocking some all-stars out of the competiton such as Sayaka Asami and it really showed as 13 of the 16 competitors failed Stage 2 and only 3 cleared, Surprisingly 1 of those 3 was Weightlifter Katsuhide Torisawa, the furthest he has ever gone in any SASUKE format. in Stage 3 the peg jump was brutal again, knocking out 2 of the 3 contestants and only 1 cleared it and that actually was Katsuhide Torisawa. who got all the way to the angled wall before failing the 1st vertical section of the obstacle so its the 31st tournament now and people still want to have a go at the brutal course itself and will be once again held at Midoriyama Studio City Stage 1 Obstacles 75 seconds 1 twenty four timbers 2 propeller rings 3 hamster wheel 4 tilting cylinders Ninja Warrior 5 balance bridgethere are so much obstacles called the balance bridge. the producers decided to call it the tilting cylinders 5 triangle transfer 6 super wall is a 10m warped wall 7 pipe fitter 8 double cross 9 rope climb 7m Competitors 1 Koji Miki 4. tilting cylinders 2 Yuta Adachi 4. tilting cylinders 3 Koriki Choshu 1. twenty four timbers 4 Hori 1. twenty four timbers 5 Yara Passion 6. super wall. had multiple attempts and the highest he went at the wall was 8m, just 2m off. time out 6 Asrul Sani 1. twenty four timbers 7 Gosuke Yokoyama 2. propeller rings 8 Hiroshige Yamamoto 4. tilting cylinders 9 Satoshi Obata 4. tilting cylinders 10 Yousuke Watanabe 5. triangle transfer 11 Evan Dollard 2. propeller rings 12 Takashi Sakamoto 4. tilting cylinders 13 Sam Goodall 4. tilting cylinders 14 Hiromichi Sato 1. twenty four timbers 15 Putra Waluya 1. twenty four timbers 16 Wu Chao 1. twenty four timbers 17 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 5. triangle transfer 18 HERYON 9. rope climb. time out. about 5.5m up 19 Shogo Ugajin 4. tilting cylinders 20 Bunpei Shiratori 4. tilting cylinders 21 Kohei Asano 6. super wall. time out 22 Kayo Haga 1. twenty four timbers 23 Tadao Ito 2. propeller rings 24 Rob Patterson 4. tilting cylinders 25 Mike Snow 5. triangle transfer 26 Sam West 1. twenty four timberd 27 Yuki Matsushima 8. double cross 28 Asami Abe 7. pipe fitter. foot skimmed the water 29 Kevin Bull 4. tilting cylinders 30 Kacy Catanzaro 5. triangle transfer 31 David Rodriguez 5. triangle transfer 32 Kung Cheen Howng 4. tilting cylinders 33 Shingo Yamamoto 6. super wall. time out 34 Rena Higashi 5. triangle transfer 35 Yuko Higashi 1. twenty four timbers 36 Keiko Oshima of number 40 2. propeller rings 37 Mathis Kid Owhadi 7. pipe fitter 38 Sayaka Okamoto of number 33 5. triangle transfer 39 Megumi Fukushita CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 40 Toshihiro Takeda 5. triangle transfer 41 Karin Hinata 1. twenty four timbers 42 Hisae Watanabe 4. tilting cylinders 43 Sam Sann 4. tilting cylinders 44 Tri Mardyanto 2. propeller rings 45 Kota Honma 5. triangle transfer 46 Ayako Inada 4. tilting cylinders 47 Jon Stewart 2. propeller rings 48 Brendan Riley CLEAR 16.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 49 Kenji Takahashi 4. tilting cylinders 50 Minami Ono 5. triangle transfer 51 Kenji Darvish 3. hamster wheel 52 Chukky 6. super wall. time out 53 Adam Laplante 5. triangle transfer 54 Shunsuke Nagasaki 2. propeller rings 55 Dion Trigg 4. tilting cylinders 56 Hiroyuki Sato 2-4 4. tilting cylinders 57 Hiroyuki Sato 25 1. twenty four timbers 58 Toby Segar 4. tilting cylinders 59 Quest O Neal 7. pipe fitter 60 Makoto Nagano 8. double cross 61 Taeko Uchida of number 60 3. hamster wheel 62 Asya Grechka 6. super wall. time out 63 Sam Goodall 4. tilting cylinders 64 Asami Nagano of number 60 7. pipe fitter 65 William Laister 2. propeller rings 66 Kiyomi Inoue 1. twenty four timbers 67 Jessie Graff 1. twenty four timbers 68 Kane Kosugi 1. twenty four timbers 69 Shane Kosugi 1. twenty four timbers. slipped off the mat and fell into the water 70 Adam Truesdell 1. twenty four timbers 71 Reika Saiki CLEAR 15.0 seconds left 72 Max Levi Siletty 2. propeller rings 73 Jack Wilson 2. propeller rings 74 Rose Wetzel 4. tilting cylinders 75 Jun Sato 7. pipe fitter 76 Mika Watanabe 6. super wall. time out 77 Narumi Kitagawa 6. super wall. time out 78 Pavel Fesyuk 8. double cross. got hit in the face about 2 or 3 times and fell into the water 79 Sean Bryan 5. triangle transfer 80 Mizuho Maeda 4. tilting cylinders 81 Owen Drew 4. tilting cylinders 82 Yuumi Seimiya 6. super wall. time out 83 Andrea Hah 7. pipe fitter 84 Shusuke Sato 2. propeller rings 85 Wakky 6. super wall. time out 86 Tomoko Yoshida 8. double cross 87 Masami Yusa 7. pipe fitter 88 Noriko Sagara 8. double cross. got repeatedly hit by the sweeper part and fell into the water 89 AYA 8. double cross 90 Sayaka Asami 3. hamster wheel. feet touched the water at the landing mat 91 Yusuke Morimoto 6. super wall. time out 92 Yan Yang 6. super wall. time out 93 Andy Ologun 6. super wall. ran out of bounds. 1st person to fail the super wall and not time out 94 Yuko Mizuno 4. tilting cylinders 95 Ayako Miyake 7. pipe fitter 96 Maho Tanaka 2. propeller rings 97 Rie Komiya CLEAR 3.0 seconds left 98 Chao Feng 2. propeller rings 99 Masashi Hioki 1. twenty four timbers. foot skimmed the water 100 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. twenty four timbers 100 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 123 seconds 1 double super vault in Stage 3 2 crossroads swing or survival plank 3 arm bike in Stage 3 4 spiky bridge 5 metal spin 6 mega balance tank 7 reverse escalator 8 wall lift 40k 50k Competitors 39 Megumi Fukushita 4. spiky bridge. 1st person to ever fail the spiky bridge. chose survival plank 48 Brendan Riley CLEAR 33.0 seconds left. chose survival swing 71 Reika Saiki 1. double super vault 97 Rie Komiya 2. crossroads. chose and failed survival plank 4 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 Obstacles 240 seconds 1 iron paddler kai 2 flying bar cradles 3 gravity break kai normal tracks [tracks 1 and 4 and 2 tracks that tilt backwards 2 and 3] 4 clear climb 5 swinging blossom 6 lache road laches 7 triple rumbling dice 8 double pipe slider 2-3 pipe slider Competitor 48 Brendan Riley 3. gravity break kai. fell on 1st tilting track and 2nd track overall] 1 attempt 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:36m Obstacles 25 seconds 1 spider climb 14m known as the spider walk 2 rope climb 22m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Brendan Riley only person to get to Stage 3 this season Category:Ninja Warrior